Mi mundo es ella
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Lean, lean, please.. ¿De quienes crees que hablo? ¿Tai-Sora-Matt? ¿Dai-Kari-Tk?


Antes que nada......

Los que ya conocen mi estilo y mis gustos quizá imaginen de quienes hablo, je, je.. no pienso poner los nombres en la historia, pero ciertas características físicas los delaten... ¿O no? espero que me envien sus comentarios

La canción "Mi mundo es de ella" es del salsero Maelo, quienes ya la hayan escuchado ya pueden hacerse una idea de lo que se trata este fict

Esta historia se trata de un conocido triángulo amoroso de la serie Digimon... Díganme la verdad... ¿Quiénes creen que son? ¿Taichi - Sora - Yamato? ¿Daisuke - Hikari - Takeru?

La he hecho de esta forma, sin incluir nombres, más que nada para hacer notar los parecidos físicos y de actitudes que tienen estos personajes: 

Taichi - Daisuke: melena alborotada, color canela, desde pequeños enamorados de la respectiva niña de cabellera corta, impulsivos, muy impulsivos

Sora - Hikari: melena corta, generalmente en los ficts suelen ponerlas indecisas entre dos amores, no quieren lastimar a nadie

Yamato - Takeru: Aparte de que son rubios y ojos azules (por algo son hermanos, no medio hermanos como una vez me informaron ¬ ¬ ) son, generalmente, quienes vienen a arruinar la vida amorosa de los otros (Taichi - Sora) (Daisuke - Hikari) al menos eso he leido en la mayoría de los ficts

Ok, pero esta historia sí tiene nombres de personajes, solo que salen al final... sin más comentarios iniciales, les dejo con la historia... espero que la disfruten!!!

* * *

MI MUNDO ES DE ELLA

Songfict

Fanfictions 

* * *

"¿Por qué no apareciste antes?" preguntó un tanto molesta entre sus brazos

El joven solamente negó con la cabeza preocupado.... la tomó de las mejillas para besarla nuevamente

Ella comenzó a sollozar... se sentía mal, muy mal

"Hay que acabar con esto" afirmó el joven

"No me digas que me vas a dejar.... no lo soportaría" pidió hundiendo su rostro en el desnudo pecho de su amado

"Pase lo que pase eso no lo haré.... hablaré con él"

La chica volvió a besarlo un tanto preocupada y dudosa... temía la reacción y consecuencias de esa charla

"Yo no puedo decir nada... ya no me presta atención" dijo la joven recostándose entre sus brazos

"Lo sé..." respondió besándole su frente... luego deslizó sus dedos por la corta melena y le acarició los desnudos hombros "Te amo" le susurró al momento que ella lo abrazaba tratando de olvidar, aunque sea por unos instantes, que eso no debía estar pasando... pero ocurrió, como estaba ocurriendo desde ya hace meses

* * *

"Moshi, moshi" se escuchó a alguien contestar

"Hola" recalcó una masculina voz

"¿Qué hay de nuevo, amigo?" respondió el otro

"Quisiera hablar contigo, es importante"

"Por supuesto, nos vemos en 15 minutos...en la cafetería de siempre"

Se cerró la comunicación

"Sabía que lo harías... después del trabajo buscas cualquier excusa para tardar en volver a tu hogar... no eres ni la sombra de lo que me contaron cuando la pretendías... en ese entonces le bajabas el cielo y las estrellas" se dijo el joven "Yo también lo he hecho... por ella...."

Suspiró pesadamente

"Te he traicionado... y he provocado que ella te traicione... fue tan fácil enamorarme de ella.... fue difícil sacarla de mi mente... y ella... cómo dudaba en aceptar sus nuevos sentimientos.... pero la carencia de tu amor ayudó a fortalecer el nuestro"

* * *

Dos jóvenes se encuentran en la cafetería de siempre... uno de cabellera alborotada de color canela.... otro de intensos ojos azules y dorados cabellos... 

Dos grandes amigos... los mejores, como dicen sus allegados..... 

Estos dos jóvenes siempre conversaban de sus vidas en aquel lugar... 

Para uno todo era igual, MONOTONÍA, en sus propias palabras.... llegar a su casa, leer el diario... rara vez mencionaba la existencia de su mujer... todavía era su mujer porque había dejado en el olvido la promesa de hacerla su esposa

Pero el otro ocultaba muchas cosas... desde que regresó a Japón se sorprendió que el pequeño grupo que de pequeño conocía se había extendido enormemente... en especial la aparición de aquella linda joven de cabellera corta, de sonrisa encantadora... mirada mágica.... desde que la conoció supo que ella estaba prohibida, pero sintió la soledad y la falta de amor de ella

Ven, amigo, tenemos que hablar.....  
Y perdona, sé que esto te dolerá

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el de cabellera canela al percatarse de lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos el rubio

* * *

"Moshi, moshi" se escucho ahora una voz femenina

"Ven, por favor" pidió otra notablemente nerviosa

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó preocupándose también

"Fue a hablar"

"Iré inmediatamente para allá, no te preocupes"

La llamada fue cerrada

La mujer de cabellos cortos cogió su cartera y al salir se encuentra con su esposo

"¿Qué pasa? Amor" preguntó perturbado al recibir un esporádico beso en los labios

"Pasó lo que debía pasar... él ya fue a hablar" contestó la mujer

"¿Ella te llamó?"

"Así es, está muy perturbada"

"Dile de mi parte que se tranquilice, voy por mi mejor amigo, iremos los dos a la cafetería donde siempre nos encontramos, seguro que están allá"

La mujer asintió, ambos salieron del departamento

* * *

"Vamos, ya habla" pidió ya desesperado el de cabellera castaña

"Quiero que antes de reaccionar me escuches todo, hasta el final"

Lo he ocultado tanto tiempo  
Lo he callado tantas veces  
Pero hoy... no puedo más

* * *

Al poco llegó la mujer al departamento de su amiga... sin palabras, se abrazaron fuertemente

"Calma, cuñada, calma" replicó una al percatarse que la otra comenzaba a llorar

"Temo por lo que pueda hacerle mi marido... "

"Esto tarde o temprano tenía que acabar, tienes que ser fuerte..."

"Sí, lo seré..."

La visitante se percató que las maletas de la dueña de casa ya estaban hechas

"Estás decidida"

"Por supuesto... yo no lo amo, no ya... él mismo mató todo lo que alguna vez pude sentir... en cambio..." suspiró con una delicada sonrisa recordando al hombre de ahora

"Lo sé, amiga" replicó la otra

"Te juro que ya no soportaba las manos de mi marido sobre mí... me daba asco... le decía que estaba cansada, que me deje... pero él no me escuchaba... solo buscaba satisfacer sus instintos"

"Pero no es bueno que te estés acostando con dos hombres a la vez... eso no está bien"

"Mi amor también me lo dijo..... me confesó que ya no soportaba que tuviera intimidad con alguien a quien ya no amo... muchas veces intenté hablar con mi marido... pero no me escuchaba, para nada... solo me decía: -- Ahora en la noche hablamos -- pero resulta que llegaba tarde y estaba cansado, pero claro, para buscar intimidad no estaba nada cansado"

"Cambió tanto" objetó la otra

La afectada asintió...

"En nada se parecía cuando me pretendía, en nada.... me pregunto que hubiese pasado si mi amor dorado no se hubiese ido de pequeño al exterior... de seguro que nos hubiésemos conocido antes de que lo encontrara a él"

"No puedes asegurar nada"

"No lo sé... con él es diferente.... desde la primera vez que me tuvo entre sus brazos.... desde su forma de abrazarme hasta como me besa... yo siento que me ama... "

"¿Y tú lo amas? ¿Estás segura que esto no es pasajero? ¿O quizá despecho por el descuido de tu marido?"

"Cuando me besó por primera vez sí fue por despecho... por volverme sentir amada, pero con el pasar del tiempo él supo ganarme... Te juro que si ahora lo pierdo yo me muero"

* * *

"Yo la amo" replicó directamente el rubio

"¿A quién?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa

"¿A quién crees? ¿Por qué crees que vine a hablar contigo?"

El semblante del otro se tornó serio, muy serio

"¿¿¿Cómo te atreves???" replicó golpeando la mesa

"La descuidaste..."

"No debiste meterte en nuestras vidas, nosotros somos felices"

"Lo serás tú, porque ella no lo es... cuando regresé a Japón la conocí y la hallé muy sola..."

Mi mundo es de ella  
Mientras en tu universo ella es solo una estrella  
Es parte de mi vida  
Mientras en la tuya ella   
es solo la rutina, un café, una noche de pasión

* * *

"Aplasta el acelerador" replicó el rubio al de cabellera alborotada y castaña (nop, no son los mismos de la cafetería)

"Debemos llegar con vida" afirmó el otro

"A este paso no hallaré con vida a mi hermano" aseguró el rubio

"No exageres"

"¿Que no? ¿Qué me harías tú en el lugar de él? ¿Que viniera un día y te dijera que tu esposa es infeliz contigo y que yo la he hecho muy feliz de todas las maneras humanas conocidas? Recuerda que la cama también tiene que ver"

"¡¡¡Ni en broma!!!"

"¿Ves? Por eso acelera ya!!! Pero respecto al ejemplo despreocúpate, estoy perfecto con mi novia... ¿Ya sabes que nos casaremos?"

"Genial, después de salvarle la vida a tu hermano vamos a festejar"

* * *

No, amigo, no pido perdón  
Ni propongo que brindemos por su amor  
Son cosas del destino  
De encontrarme en su camino  
Y he de hacer de mí.... su gran amor

"Ella no te ama!!! NO PUEDE AMARTE!!!" la discusión comenzó a subir de tono

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuviste la suerte de conocerla antes que yo? ¿Pensaste que porque tú eras feliz también lo era ella?"

"No puedo creer que ella y tú..." 

"No podía verla sufrir de esa forma"

"¿Tú la enamoraste?"

"Me juré que si lo conseguía, ella conmigo no volvería a sentir que no es amada"

"TE ATREVES A DECIRME TODO ESTO!!!"

"La relación de ustedes había acabado antes de que yo llegara"

Mi mundo es de ella  
Mientras en tu universo ella es solo una estrella  
Es parte de mi vida  
Mientras en la tuya ella   
es solo la rutina, un café, una noche de pasión  
Y es por eso que ha encontrado en mí el amor

* * *

"No hay espacio para estacionarnos al frente" replicó el que manejaba deteniéndose momentáneamente para ver en donde estacionaba el auto

"Eso que me importa ahora" afirmó el rubio saliendo bruscamente del auto y cruzando la calle

El otro dejó medio parqueado el vehículo al frente de la cafetería

Mi mundo es de ella  
Mientras en tu universo ella es solo una estrella  
Es parte de mi vida  
Mientras en la tuya ella   
es solo la rutina, un café, una noche de pasión

Llegaron a tiempo

Justo que el tipo se preparaba a darle un golpe en la cara al rubio traidor cuando alguien lo detuvo

"A mi hermano no lo tocas"

"No te metas, tu maldito hermano me quitó a mi mujer" replicó soltándosele toscamente

"Él no te quitó a nadie... tú la perdiste hace mucho tiempo" recalcó su cuñado

"¿Tú también? Nuestras vidas estaban bien, hasta que este imbécil se metió entre los dos"

"Admito que no me agradó para nada descubrir que mi hermana te engañaba... incluso estuve por reclamarle a él" dirigió una mirada al rubio culpable "Pero ella le contó todo a mi esposa... Por la versión de mi hermana, la relación de ustedes no iba nada bien, mucho antes de que él vuelva"

"NO ES CIERTO!!!" replicó irritado "Todos ustedes están en mi contra... incluso tú, Taichi... claro, Takeru es el hermano de Yamato, tu mejor amigo"

Daisuke, totalmente encolerizado, se lanzó contra el rubio, pero Taichi se lo impidió, ayudado por Yamato

"Takeru, será mejor que te marches" ordenó Yamato

"Hikari vendrá conmigo" fue el comentario de Takaishi antes de salir de la cafetería

* * *

Tocaron la puerta

Hikari sobresaltó perturbada pero presurosa fue a abrir...

"Takeru" dijo alividada

El mencionado la besó en los labios, con suma pasión

Sora, sentada en el sofá, solo escuchaba el silencio... luego un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de ella

"Nos vamos" expresó Takaishi acariciándole las mejillas

"Por supuesto" respondió Hikari

"Yo ya me voy" dijo Sora

Takeru se sonrojó al instante.... no pensaba que ella estuviera aquí

La de cabello corto y pelirrojo pasó en medio de los dos jóvenes

"Dile a Taichi de mi parte que le agradezco que él y mi hermano evitaran una pelea en la cafetería"

"Conozco a mi esposo... la única forma de saldar cuentas es que no hagas sufrir a Hikari"

"Eso no lo haré, nunca" afirmó con una amplia sonrisa

* * *

"Felicidades por su futura boda" replicó Taichi antes de llevarse a la boca un sánduche

"Serán felices... pero no tanto como yo" dijo Sora con una pequeña risita

"No lo sé... pero de que será intenso lo será" afirmó Jiminisu (ja, ja.. ¿Qué creían? ¿Mimato? NO!!! Les dije que si ya me conocían debían imaginárselo, caso contrario me estás conociendo)

"Mi hermano también se casará" replicó Yamato

Taichi casi se atora con un pedazo de pan

"Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto" dijo Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Él te lo dijo?" preguntó Taichi aosmbrado apenas pudo hablar

"En mi familia siempre han creído que el éxito de una relación se basa en el matrimonio... por la confianza y el juramento que hacen ante nuestro creador y ante la sociedad" (concepto personal, no se da en todos los casos, pero sigo creyendo en esto)

"Puede ser" replicó Sora viendo a su esposo

* * *

Hikari suspiró profunda y tranquilamente.. por primera vez sintió satisfacción plena y nada de remordimientos.. ni siquiera miró al reloj para ver con cuánto tiempo más contaba para irse, porque ahora no se iba...

"Mi ángel" escuchó al joven murmurar

"Dime" susurró suavemente

El joven alarga su mano lo suficiente para abrir el primer cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, sacó de ella un pequeño cofrecito

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó al abrirlo y mostrar el anillo que contenía

"Esa pregunta está mal hecha" dijo Hikari con una amplia sonrisa "Debes preguntar ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?" dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente

* * *

Daisuke ingresó al departamento (¡¡¡Qué mala que soy!!!) Agarró de mala manera el diario y sentándose en el sofá comenzó a hojearlo

"Espero que sean felices" murmuró entre dientes

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: Ops, creo que me matarán!!! Al menos si alguien que pienso lee esto, pero solo debe comprender algo: Dai se queda contigo, Sí? ^.~


End file.
